I Gotta Get Through This
by spikeismylover
Summary: Set in Season 5, at the end scene of "Intervention", Buffy pretends to be the bot and things get out of hand
1. Default Chapter

A/N This is my first fiction; it's not meant to be taken seriously and is just meant as a bit of fun, it's a love story, a bit of parody (later on) and humour all mixed together as well as a bit of drama. I'm only 14, so please don't be too harsh with me, I can accept constructive criticism, but no flamers please. Thanks. Set in S5 from the end scene in "Intervention"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
I Gotta Get Through This  
  
Buffy walked into Spike's crypt imitating the bouncy walk of the Buffy Bot, she came to a halt at the stone coffin that Spike lay on.  
  
"Spike, you're covered in sexy wounds," she said.  
  
Spike looked at her and struggled to sit up.  
  
"Yeah, I feel real sexy," he said shakily, "where've you been?" he asked.  
  
"I fell down and got confused, Willow fixed me..She's gay," she replied.  
  
"Willow fixed you, I thought they'd melt you into scrap," he said slightly surprised.  
  
"They were confused too, would you like to ravage me now?" asked "Buffy" feeling confident of his reply  
  
"One moment," Spike replied, stripping off his torn t-shirt.  
  
Buffy's smile faltered for a moment before she pasted it back on her face. Buffy saw all the cuts and bruises on his naked chest, she felt unwilling compassion well up in her at his obvious suffering.  
  
"Why did you let that glory hurt you?" she asked.  
  
"I'll tell you after you make me feel better," he said , leaning forward and put his hands on her hips, and pulling her closer to him.  
  
****Damn Vampire healing, it's almost as rapid as mine, this can't be good,**** she thought to herself.  
  
"Are you afraid of me?" he asked.  
  
"Y-yes," said Buffy not altogether lying.  
  
"Do you want me?" he whispered in her ear.  
  
Buffy stiffened, her mind working overtime, she had to know if he had betrayed them, shutting off her mind to what she was about to do, she continued.  
  
"Yes," She whispered back.  
  
Buffy pushed him gently back down on the stone coffin and straddled him. ****He'll tell me what I need to know , long before this gets out of hand*** she reasoned with herself.  
  
"I want you right now you sexy fiend," she said hoping it was something the Buffy bot would have said to him.  
  
She crushed her lips against his, she was surprised that it wasn't as disgusting as she had first though it would be. after all it wasn't like it was their first kiss.  
  
***What the hell am I doing, this is Spike for Christ's sake, need to get my mind back on the mission and get the info on Glory*** she told herself angrily.  
  
She looked down in shock as Spike unzipped his pants.  
  
"Whoa!" said Buffy, as she found out two new things about Spike.  
  
He didn't wear underwear. It was big.  
  
She looked at him and smiled a fake smile, "I love you," she lied.  
  
"I love you too baby," he said removing her shirt before she had chance  
to protest.  
  
***Damn, why didn't I wear a bra today, guess I didn't think I'd be  
getting it on with the evil dead*** she thought blushing furiously,  
hoping he wouldn't notice in the dim light of the crypt. ***shit***  
  
He pulled her head down and they kissed again. ***you're doing this for  
Dawnie's sake*** she chanted in her head, ***yeah right*** replied her  
mocking conscience.  
  
(A Few Hours Later)  
  
Buffy lay wrapped in Spike's arms, a big silly grin on her face, her eyes  
closed, she snuggled closer to him.  
  
"That was more than last time, 27 goes, what did Willow charge you up  
with, A Duracell battery?" asked Spike tiredly, as he ran his fingers  
through his hair that was pointing in all directions.  
  
"You're the big bad," she said.  
  
"No you are, cos you're not my robot," said Spike.  
  
Buffy opened her eyes and sat up straight.  
  
"Oh I don't think I'm a robot," she said, trying to fool him into  
believing she was still the Buffy bot.  
  
Spike looked at her, arching an eyebrow.  
  
"How's Dawn," he asked.  
  
"She's fine, at least Glory hasn't got her hands on her yet," she  
replied, dropping the Bot's way of talking.  
  
"Told you," said Spike smugly.  
  
"Damn!" she exclaimed, dropping all efforts at pretence. "Okay, you  
figured me out, so what's the big deal?" she said indifferently.  
  
"The big deal is that you know I love you, and now my feelings.."  
  
Spike sighed and looked around for his clothes and got dressed.  
  
"My feelings have grown," he finished.  
  
Buffy pulled the quilt that covered her, tighter around her naked body.  
  
"What do you mean, you're feelings have grown? All we did is have sex,  
even if it was 27 times, it didn't mean anything, or that I love you, and  
it doesn't mean that you love me, yeah you may be good in bed, but you  
don't know what love is, how could you, you're a thing and things don't  
have feelings, you're just a demon in costume," she said harshly.  
  
Buffy covered her mouth in horror at what she'd just said to him, wishing  
the words back in her mouth as soon as they'd left her lips, from the  
destroyed look on Spike's face, he'd had trouble believing her words too.  
He looked close to tears.  
  
"You wanted to know what I told Glory? Well I told her that she'd never  
be able to make me talk and that you'd win this fight, I'd rather die  
than see, you or Dawn hurt," he said quietly.  
  
Buffy's eyes misted over with unshed tears, she looked at the ground in  
shame.  
  
"Nearly bloody did, as you can see," he continued.  
  
"Spike.I."  
  
"Just get your clothes on and leave," he ordered her.  
  
"But..."  
  
"Leave!" he growled.  
  
Buffy hastily dressed, she turned to look at him as she walked out of the  
door, before closing it behind her, leaving him alone in the dark,  
nursing his wounds, wounds which cut more deeply than any, Glory had  
managed to inflict upon him. Buffy touched the closed door.  
  
"I'm sorry," she whispered, but no-one heard her. 


	2. Chapter 2 Guilty

Chapter 2  
  
Guilty  
  
Buffy walked into her house not saying a word to anyone.  
  
"Buffy?" said Dawn  
  
Buffy gave her a quick glance "Dawn," she replied.  
  
"Where have you been all this time it 7pm, you left to go to Spike's crypt hours ago," said Dawn.  
  
"I told you I had to talk to Spike, to make sure he hadn't told on us, it just took longer than I thought it would, that's all," said Buffy slightly defensive.  
  
Dawn studied Buffy's face; she could see that her sister had been crying.  
  
"What's the matter? You look terrible," said Dawn  
  
"I'm fine," Buffy lied as she walked up the stairs.  
  
"Did he tell on us?" asked Dawn watching her sister's retreating figure.  
  
Buffy paused and turned around to face Dawn.  
  
"Do we have to leave?" Dawn asked.  
  
"No, Spike, he told me that he would die before he'd tell her, and as you know..he nearly did," replied Buffy, remembering the cuts and bruises that had covered his body.  
  
Buffy looked at her sister.  
  
"I am going to get some rest now Dawnie, don't forget.." Said Buffy  
  
Dawn cut her off.  
  
"I know, bed by 10," said Dawn finishing her sister's sentence.  
  
"Right, goodnight then," said Buffy, as she continued up the stairs.  
  
"Night," said Dawn, but her sister was already gone.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Dawn walked into the lounge and sat down next to Xander.  
  
"So what was that all about, did Spike tell?" asked Xander.  
  
"No, but Buffy seems to be acting a little strangely, do you think she boinked Spike?" asked Dawn.  
  
"No. no. She couldn't of I mean you'd have to be stupid to do that, I mean with Spike." Said Xander  
  
"I think Buffy's stupid enough to do that." Said Dawn.  
  
"Yeah me too actually" Said Xander.  
  
"I can hear you, don't forget slayer hearing!" Buffy yelled from her room.  
  
They both ignored her and carried on talking.  
  
(Buffy's Room)  
  
"Bastards!" she said quietly to herself.  
  
Buffy lay down on the bed, blocking it from her mind, instead remembering what she'd said to Spike earlier. It kept replaying in her head ever since she'd left him all alone.  
  
****You're a thing, you don't have feelings****  
  
She closed her eyes, trying to forget her cruel words.  
  
****Spike, it was just sex, it doesn't mean anything, it doesn't mean that I love you, it doesn't mean that you love me****  
  
Buffy put her hands over her ears.  
  
"Shut up, shut up," she told herself angrily as the tears fell down her cheeks.  
  
She finally cried herself to sleep.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
(Spike's Crypt)  
  
Spike lay on his bed, in his lower domain, also thinking about what had happened between him and the slayer, and that moment that she had said "I love you,"  
  
"Yeah, like she'd ever really love me, but what if she does?" He asked himself, "Okay now you're talking crazy, how could she say I have no feelings?" he said.  
  
"Bitch," he mumbled as he turned over onto his side.  
  
Spike jumped as he saw a strange man standing there.  
  
"Arrgh! Who the hell are you?" asked Spike.  
  
"Me?" The man chuckled I'm mayor Wilkins, you've probably heard of me," he said.  
  
"Yeah big snake, got blown up along with the high school," said Spike  
  
"That's me," said the mayor.  
  
"Oh God, you're the bloody first from season 7 aren't you?" asked Spike.  
  
The Mayor morphed into Buffy.  
  
"The one and only," said Buffy/First. "How did you know there was gonna be a season 7?"  
  
"Vampire senses, I could just tell," said Spike.  
  
"Oh anyway, work for me and I'll make her yours forever," said Buffy/first.  
  
"Sod off," said Spike.  
  
"Gone," said the first, clicking its fingers and disappearing.  
  
"Stupid git," said Spike.  
  
"I heard that, don't forget, I hear all," said the first.  
  
"Bugger off, you bloody season 7 wanker," said Spike as he put a pillow over his head in despair.  
  
TBC 


	3. Chapter 3 Changed

Chapter 3  
  
Buffy awoke and found herself still in her clothes from the day before, she looked at the clock on the bedside table, but instead found a brown envelope propped up against it. She read the words on its surface. 'Dear Buffy, love Spike'  
  
She covered her hand with her mouth, from shock.  
  
"Why would he do this for me?" she asked herself.  
  
Buffy picked it up, there was something hard inside it, she tore it open and tipped the contents into her hand, it was a tape.  
  
"Okay.. She said.  
  
Buffy was betting that it was the Ramones or some punk band or other. She put the tape in her cassette player and pressed play.  
  
Spike's voice came on.  
  
Hi Buffy, I know you're gonna think I am stupid for saying this, but I love you and I always will. I asked willow what kinda music you like, she said Leann Rimes; so I hope you like it.  
  
You breathe and life begins,  
You speak and my world makes sense  
That's how it is when it comes to you  
If mercy has no end, you are more than just a friend,  
  
Buffy started crying out of her guilt about the way she had treated him  
  
"Thanks Spike," she sniffled.  
  
She lay back on her bed, listening to the rest of the song, unnoticed; Willow and Tara watched her from the bedroom door,  
  
"Lazy," said Willow  
  
"Stupid," said Tara  
  
"Lazy, stupid super bitch," said Willow  
  
"Agreed," said Tara  
  
They both left Buffy to her daydreams and went downstairs to have breakfast; Buffy heard every word and threw a pillow at her door.  
  
(Later, That Night)  
  
Buffy walked through the graveyard, stake in one hand; crossbow in the other; She came to a stop outside Spike's crypt, she sighed deeply, wondering what he would say if she went in. Just as she was about to leave, strong arms wrapped themselves around her waist. Her breathing grew heavier as she closed her eyes and laid her head on the man's chest.  
  
"Spike," she whispered.  
  
He loosened his grip and she turned around, but he was already gone. She looked back at his crypt, deciding that she badly wanted to see him again. She started to walk over to the crypt door, when she bumped into Glorificus.  
  
"Hello there, going to see your lover boy?" asked Glory sarcastically.  
  
"He is not my boyfriend," said Buffy angrily.  
  
She whacked Glory hard in the face and sent her flying against Spike's door, breaking it, in the impact. Spike came out to see what was going on, and saw Glory lying in his doorway.  
  
"What is it with the seasonal baddies, why can't they just bugger off and LET ME REST IN PEACE," he growled.  
  
"You don't get to do that until season 6," said Buffy.  
  
"How do you know," asked Spike.  
  
"You're not the only one with special powers," said Buffy.  
  
Glory got up off the floor, brushing down her designer dress.  
  
"That's it, I am gonna get you, you super bitch, look what you've done to my dress," said Glory.  
  
Glory turned to Spike.  
  
"By the way Will nice chest," said Glory.  
  
Spike preened himself.  
  
"Well I do try to work out," he said proudly.  
  
"Also big willy," said Buffy, momentarily sharing a female bonding moment with Glory.  
  
Spike winked at Buffy.  
  
"Thanks for the approval pet,"  
  
Glory strummed her nails impatiently on her arm.  
  
"Anyway are we gonna do this damn fight or what?" asked Buffy also impatient.  
  
"Right," said Glory, getting into her fighting stance.  
  
Spike looked at them both, a smug grin on his face.  
  
"Well who'd have thought it, watching a chicklet fight, it's quite a turn on," he said.  
  
Glory turned and looked at his pants,  
  
"Obviously!" she said admiringly.  
  
Distracted by the sight of Spike's 'body' meant that Buffy was able to get a hard punch in and sent Glory crashing into a tree, she was knocked out momentarily, giving Buffy enough time to grab Spike's hand and they ran for it. Spike held back.  
  
"Hey she doesn't want me anymore, it's you she's after, why do I have to run too?" he asked  
  
"Shut up," she snapped,  
  
They both heard Glory shouting from a distance.  
  
"This isn't over, you hear me, this isn't over," yelled Glory.  
  
Buffy looked at Spike.  
  
"Why did you say that?" she asked  
  
"What do you mean? You were the one who came and swooped me off my feet like a knight in shining armour," said Spike  
  
"I was talking about the tape you made," said Buffy  
  
"Well you know why," he said suddenly feeling a little shy, even if they had shagged each other like bunnies.  
  
"Yeah, but I wasn't expecting it after what I'd said to you and..." she trailed off.  
  
"Sshhh, it doesn't matter, it's all in the past, I know you didn't mean it," he admitted, touching her face.  
  
"Then why did you cry?" asked Buffy.  
  
"How did you know I cried? Have you been spying on me?" he asked.  
  
"No," said Buffy uncomfortably.  
  
"Okay, I cried, but I realised most of what you said was in anger, after all you'd just gone 27 rounds with a vamp, and not the fighty kind either," said Spike, smiling at the fond memories.  
  
"It was just too weird, the first day we met, we talked about you killing me, only last year, you still hated me, and now you say you're in love with me..." said Buffy  
  
Spike continued to look at her.  
  
"I can see that you have changed Spike. At first I though that you were just a cold blooded killer, trapped in a cage because of your chip, but look at me I am babbling, maybe I'd better leave," said Buffy.  
  
"No please, go on," encouraged Spike, taking a hold of her hand.  
  
Buffy looked at her watch.  
  
"I'd better go my friends will be looking for me," said Buffy.  
  
Spike looked disappointed.  
  
"Oh ok then," he shrugged.  
  
She turned and walked away.  
  
"I can see you've changed too," he said quietly.  
  
She turned back to look at him.  
  
"I could come back later," she said.  
  
"That would be nice," said Spike.  
  
They both smiled at each other, as she turned back and disappeared into the darkness.  
  
TBC 


End file.
